Grell and Will
by CourtneyJQuinn
Summary: (GrellXWilliam) This is my first Grelliam Fanfiction. Please enjoy/review. :) Grell can never do anything right. When he gets a second chance at things; he sees that not everything is as bad as it seems. (I do NOT own any characters. They don't belong to me. ) (One shot)


Grell Sutcliff walked down the narrow streets in London one night on his way to collect a few souls. His death scythe was two tiny scissors that William gave him because his chainsaw was taken away. How was he ever suppose to collect souls with these things? He was already looked down on by the other reapers for his past mistakes. So, he decided that this time no mistake will be made. This collection would be perfect. It had to be.

The man whose soul he was collecting went by the name David Johnson. He was at the shoe maker place. David was not scheduled to die for another thirty-four minutes. Grell decided that he would walk around a bit.

The London streets were filled with people going in every direction. They kept bumping into Grell like he wasn't even there. "Excuse me!" Grell said to a man who ran into him. "Do you mind? You should watch where you're going. Bumping into a lady like that. How rude!"

"Oh. Uh, sorry, um.. Miss?" Said the man utterly confused about his current situation.

"You should be!" Grell said stomping off. "Rude people getting in my way. How dare they!" He grumbled to himself, walking into an ally way.

"Having trouble getting along with others, I see."

Grell gasped. He knew that sexy voice from anywhere. "Oh, Bassy. You know me so well."

"It's not that matter of well I know you, but that fact that seem to never get a long with anyone around you."

"I can so get along with others!"

"Of course. That is why you are so upset at the moment. Is something bothering you?"

"What?! No! Of course not. And even if there was, I wouldn't bother telling you." Grell said to him looking away.

"Very, well. I should be off anyways. My young master needs me." With that he was gone.

Grell sighed and jumped on to the roof of the shoe maker place. It was time to do his job. Mr. Johnson ran out into the street then was hit by a moving carriage. People rushed to help the man bleeding in the middle of the street, but none could save him. He was gone.

Grell had finished up his work and was now back at in the reaper world. William had called him to his office for some unknown reason. 'probably going to take away my death scythe again..' He thought to himself.

He walked into William's office and took a seat. "If you're going to yell at me again, don't even think about it! I did nothing wrong and have collected the soul! I don't deserve to be in trouble!" He yelled.

"If you don't mind," William began. "I was going to tell you that you actually did a good job today. You did not mess up like you usually do. congratulations."

Grell was taken back by that. He never thought that those words would come out of his mouth. "O-oh.. Well, I did do a good job today, didn't I?"

"Yes. You did. I thought I just made that clear..."

"Oh, Will. Do you think I could ever get my chainsaw back? That was my best death scythe, you know.." Grell said in a pouting voice.

William sighed. "You are not ready to have that back yet, Grell. You have not proven yourself worthy enough. "

"Ah, come on. Will! This isn't fair!" He yelled.

"Yelling at me is not going to help." He said standing up and walking over to him. "Just calm down, okay?" William bent down over Grell and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. "I'll see you at home." And with that he left leaving a blushing Grell behind.

Later that night Grell walked in the front door of his and Williams' beautiful home. He had a long day was exhausted. Grell stripped down out of his red coat, shirt and pants. He stepped into the bath and sighed out of relief. He needed this. His head was pounding and the warm water helped him.

He heard someone walk into the washroom. "Will?" Grell called out.

"Yes?" He answered a moment later.

"Just making sure it's you.."

"Well, of course it's me. Who else would it be?" He asked.

"I don't know.. A stranger wanting to take advantage of me."

"No one wants to take advantage of you, Grell. Trust me..."

"Hm. I suppose not..." Grell got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around him. He walked into the room and changed into his pajamas, then climbed in the bed next to William, cuddling up to him and falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
